1. Technical Field
The invention relates to tape dispensers. More particularly, the invention relates to hand-held tape dispensers adapted to dispense adhesive tape. Specifically, the invention relates to a hand-held tape dispenser that has a polarized hub configuration to prevent the user from installing the tape roll in an inverted, incorrect orientation on the supporting frame.
2. Background Information
There are numerous types of adhesive tapes that have a wide variety of uses. A frequently used type of adhesive tape is packaging tape that is used to secure the flaps of boxes and packages for shipping. This type of tape is typically two inches wide and is fairly difficult to pull off a roll by hand and maneuver it into position around the package. Industrial hand-held tape dispensers have been proposed in the prior art for applying such wide adhesive tape. Many of these devices, however, experience a number of problems in their usage, one of which is the correct position of the roll of adhesive tape on the frame so that the adhesive side of the tape is properly oriented for correctly dispensing the tape from the dispenser onto a package or other surface.
These prior art hand-held and operated tape dispensers usually include a frame formed of metal or plastic, which have a pair of axially opposed mounting hubs on which a hub of the roll of tape is engaged for rotatably mounting the roll of tape on the frame. These hub mounts are similar in shape and size, as well as the axial end openings of the hub of the reel of tape so that, unless the operator pays particular attention to the orientation of the adhesive side of the tape, it could be facing in the wrong direction for proper use of the dispenser when mounted on the hub mounts within the dispenser frame.
Also, for certain applications, it is desirable that a particular type of tape be used with a particular dispenser intended to be used for a particular type of job application. Dispenser having the same size hub mounts and corresponding tape hubs make such a restriction difficult.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved combination tape dispenser frame and tape roll hub, which is polarized, that is, it induces polarization to the combination to insure correct orientation of the tape reel on the frame, so that the adhesive side of the tape is oriented properly.